Dantooine
=Canon Information= Dantooine was a pleasant world of grasslands, rivers and lakes. The planet was located in the Raioballo sector of the Outer Rim at an endpoint of Myto's Arrow, the other endpoint of which was in the Obtrexta sector, though Dantooine itself was still far removed from most galactic traffic. It hosted a small population spread amongst single-family settlements and small communities with large land holdings. Its sentient population consisted primarily of simple Human farmers, though Dantooine was also home to the primitive Dantari race. Native wildlife included the kath hound, the iriaz, the kinrath, and the graul. The planet had no industrial settlements or advanced technology by the time of the Galactic Civil War, save for a temporary Rebel base there. =In-Universe History= (NEEDS SERIOUS UPDATING!!!)= Early Universe Not much is known of what went on before Grand Master Serik came to Dantooine and had an Enclave rebuilt. Dash Burik Vos (then calling him self Loki), along with two other Sith Lords, took control of the planet via an all-out assault, in which they beheaded many remaining Jedi and ran the rest into the hills. They controlled the planet for vaguely one two years, after which Loki gave the planet back to Serik and gave his word to return much later as a different person. Council Elite Jedi Force In the time that the planet was ruled by Grand Master Serik, Dash returned as a Jedi; he joined Serik as his Defense Leader of the planet. Together they fended off many attacks, made enemies and friends alike, and became close friends in the process. Jedi Shadows on Dantooine Under Grandmaster Shinta, Dash became a Jedi Shadow as well as being a Leader of the Council Elite Jedi Force. After Shinta's death at the hands of Lord Kain, Dash left the Council Elite Jedi force and became the leader of the Shadows. Dash had a small Enclave built north of Serik's, but still maintained his home south of Serik's Enclave. Middle Universe Negue Ragnos and some others inhabited for a time. Mid-to-late 1.0 Occupied by a Jedi Council. Dantari Jedi Master Yahz'hu, Jedi Master Rael Starfall, Jedi Padawan Jesse Holt, Jedi Master Arden Brandwyn, Jedi Master Murdock were members. Later, the Council of the Unified Force, Jedi teamed up with the so-called X-Treme Sith, was formed. This "union" fell apart quickly as the dark side tainted many with the lust for control of the Council. Jos'hu, Starfall, and Holt called on a more secure power, the CDDC, to intervene, which they gladly did. The power struggle did not last long, ending 1.0 with the CDDC in control with a contingent Jedi Council planetside. Planet's Entry in the Traveler's Guide http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=139&t=7777 - IC Sympathy Towards: Non-combative, cooperative RPers - Type of RP and/or SL likely to be found: * Large, cooperative RP * Galactic government SL and RP relevant to said SL * Reactive and spontaneous RP * IC training for Characters/ OOC RP training if needed * Occasionally subtle and not-so-subtle humor and idiocy * Non-combatant personal storylines * Non-combatant large storylines (Government bureaucracy, Diplomatic mission work, etc.) - Planned SL; Private RP (Please PM before jumping into the action) - What to expect as a new RP-arrival wanting to write here: * Visiting and long-term writers welcome * New arrivals are asked to PM Rael Starfall or Jess Holt before jumping into the fray. However, IC arrival in Open Orbit and requests for permission to land are also welcome. * New players to the Universe welcome, so long as RP is well-written and coherent (plz no shrtcuts in typing! We enjoy specifics as we think it adds heart to the storyline, and it's sometimes impossible to understand the short-hand typing of other people). * OOC assistance with RP technique will be given if needed; OOC questions about the SL and other matters will also be answered; PMs are preferred to reduce OOC chatter on the boards. * New players will receive OOC welcome to planet's RP via PM - Brief History of RP: The Phoenix Imperium controls all locations on Dantooine, including the Jedi Enclave. However, Enclave Headmaster Rael Starfall forged an alliance and friendship with Imperium leader Matar Lyndruss long ago so the two entities coexist peacefully and aide each other whenever needed. The planet is also home to the Embassy of the Republic Rebuilt, which is a Galactic government meant to restore the honor the Old Republic once brought to the Galaxy but with concentrated efforts to eliminate the corruption which plagued the Old Republic. The Republic Rebuilt is led by a three-part government body known as the Triumvirate of the Republic Rebuilt. The three branches that comprise this body are as follows: 1. The Office of the Supreme Chancellor and Chief Representative to the Senate The Chancellor is elected every two years by the Triumvirate, and the Chief Representative is elected by a majority-vote by the Senate. Both speak on behalf of the Senate within the Triumvirate. * Current Supreme Chancellor: Jedi Grand Master Rael Starfall (title of "Grand Chancellor") * Current Chief Representative: None (seeking candidates) 2. Defense Ministry of the Republic Rebuilt This branch of the Republic deals with its Army and Navy and the coordination of defenses. It is comprised of the whole of the Grand Army and Grand Navy of the Republic Rebuilt, and chaired by two top representatives to the Triumvirate, the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces and the Grand Admiral of the Navy. * Current Supreme Commander: Jedi Master Jess Holt (title of "Master General") * Current Grand Admiral: Admiral Markus Ortega (NPC; seeking PC replacement) 3. The Jedi Council of Dantooine This branch of the Republic is in place primarily to oversee diplomatic relations with Republic member-worlds, allies, and prospective members. Secondarily, they provide insight to all those who may seek it, both within the government and those external to it. The Council is a 7-member panel, with a permanent and honorary seat given to Lord Matar Lyndruss for his invaluable help to the planet as well as to ensure a voice within the Republic for the Phoenix Imperium. His vote is also in place to act as a tiebreaker vote were the 6 Jedi Councilors to ever vote into a deadlock. * Current Councilors: + Jedi Master Arden Brandwyn + Jedi Master Andrewkin + Sith Lord Matar Lyndruss ** The Council will choose and vote upon its own members. The purpose of the Triumvirate is to ensure that each branch of government, and by extension each member-world and citizen of the Republic, has a voice within the highest levels of the system. All Republic Rebuilt affairs requiring vote-approval will be ultimately brought before the Triumvirate for consideration. A majority-vote will be required for passage of any measures brought before the Triumvirate. The ultimate goal of the Republic Rebuilt is to unite the Galaxy and restore peace. The Republic will maintain a superb army and navy, but solely for defensive purposes. The Republic will welcome all peaceful entities, as well, no matter their affiliations. As a government that formed of a friendship between Jedi and Sith, the leadership of the Republic Rebuilt is all too familiar with this brand of limited-neutrality. Be you Jedi, Sith, Gray, Mandalorian, or any other, so long as you come in peace you will be welcomed by the Republic Rebuilt. Category:Outer Rim (East) Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 1.0 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets Category:Planets